


Good Boy Who Does Bad Things

by worldwidegore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Underaged Drinking (mentioned), Underaged drug abuse, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidegore/pseuds/worldwidegore
Summary: Peter Parker thought Harley Keener was the coolest and hottest kid around. He liked how Harley could play with fire and never get burnt. He liked how bad Harley was. Peter wanted to be like HarleyBucky Barnes and Steve Rogers did not like who their angel baby had become.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Peter Parker/James “Bucky” Barnes, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Good Boy Who Does Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



> for the lovely @TellMeNoAgain because i adore their works!! i don’t know their pronouns and i refuse to assume, but show them some love! they commented on my work and i think i fucking lost my mind so this spawn came out of it. unbetad, all mistakes mine, written and uploaded from my phone as always. 
> 
> read the tags for warnings.

Peter was usually, emphasis on usually, a good boy. He liked to be praised and fawned over. He needed a good hand to guide him and tell him what he needed to correct in life. That’s where Bucky and Steve came in. They both had a firm hand but soft skin, created the perfect balance that Peter needed. 

Harley was not a good influence on Peter. He was a rebel, never really bending to the will of Bucky and Steve unless it benefitted him and got him out of trouble. Too bad Peter thought the opposite. Peter had the largest crush on Harley, and when he figured out that Harley may have reciprocated the same feelings, he was seconds away from telling Bucky and Steve. But he stopped himself, realizing this little secret wouldn’t hurt anyone, and they basically knew everything about him anyways. They could have a day off from Peter’s yapping for one day. 

Peter was walking along the sidewalk with Johnny Storm and Harley, his now boyfriend. It made his insides warm knowing that he had a person in his corner. 

“Hey, you wanna smoke with us Kid?” Johnny caught the attention of Peter, who was lost in thought. His eyes flickered time Harley who was already almost halfway through the cig. When he made eye contact with Peter, he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s up to you, we won’t force you.” 

Peter hesitated. “I-i’ve never done this-you know, smoking- before.” Johnny smirked at the confession, and motioned towards his still outstretched hand. “Okay, try it once, and if you don’t like it, I won’t offer it anymore.” Peter didn’t see anything wrong with this, and took it. Harley took the light from Johnny and lit the end of Peter’s first cig. Peter inhaled and choked. It made his eyes water, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. 

“Woah, slow down there, don’t want you to choke there.” Johnny laughed at the newbie, but then morphed his face into shock when Peter took another drag. “...Nevermind then. Harley, you been teaching him how to smoke without me? Stupid.” Harley laughed and shoved at Johnny. “No, he’s a natural I guess.” He dropped the butt of the cig on the sidewalk, putting it out. Johnny soon finished afterwards, and Peter, surprisingly, followed soon after. “Well look at you, tainting your boy already. Who would’ve thought Pretty Peter Parker isn’t as innocent as he seems?” 

“Oh shut up Johnny.” 

As time went on, Peter slowly started to turn into a smaller Harley. Not as bad, but definitely borderline. He had picked up smoking, drinking, cursing, and staying out late (not that Bucky and Steve entirely knew what he did, saying that he was just hanging out with Harley), but he still did his class work and didn’t pick fights every five seconds at school. He did start them at home though, and Bucky and Steve were almost through the roof with this new attitude. So they set into motion a plan, a plan that would change Peter back into their little angel baby, pre-Harley. 

“You know what Harley? Fuck off! I thought we had something, something special, but I guess tonsil tango with some other bitch is much better than your little “darling baby”. I don’t want to hear from you from the rest of the fucking night because if I even see a silver of you I will throw a bottle at you!” Peter was raging over the phone, locked away in his room after coming home from a party that went wrong. Bucky and Steve could hear him from the living room, and we’re absolutely astounded at the foul language that was pouring out of Peter’s mouth. 

Speaking of the Devil, Peter stormed out of his room, stomping angrily. “I need a cigarette.” 

“You needa’ what now?” Peter stopped in his tracks, realizing that both of his guardians were in the living room, exactly where the jacket full of lighters and cigs laid, exactly where he had just confessed a secret he was hiding from Bucky and Steve. 

“I-uh need cedar. F-for a project thing. For school.” Peter tried to redeem himself, even though his save was pretty lame. 

“Huh. I could’ve sworn you said you need a cigarette. And I have an eccentric memory.” Bucky’s cold tone caused a silver of fear to pool in Peter’s belly. 

“Wha—Why would I need a cigarette? I-I don’t drugs or whatever, that’s crazy talk!” 

“Really? ‘Cause even I could’ve sworn you said you need a cigarette too.” Peter whipped around and met Steve’s bulky frame, pale as a ghost now. “You can explain what the actual hell you mean, because last time I check, my boy doesn’t smoke.”

”I-uh-Well, you see-“ Peter stuttered, never thinking he would find himself in this situation. “You know what, I do think I see,” Steve nods towards Bucky. Bucky grabs Peter’s arm, forcing his body onto Bucky’s lap. Bucky shifted him, making Peter’s ass reach the sky and his head met the corner of the couch. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Peter scrambled to adjust himself so he could talk to Steve and Bucky normally. 

A harsh slap on Peter’s ass made him freeze on the spot. “Wha-what in the actual fuck was that for?!” Peter tried turning around (again) to face Bucky, but his ass was met again with another slap. And another, and another. “I’m not a fucking kid! What the hell?” Steve grabbed ahold of the collar of Peter’s shirt, forcing Peter to grab onto Steve’s arms if he didn’t want to fall. 

“Bucky and I have had enough of your antics lately. Sneaking out, partying? Since when did you ever like parties? Since Harley. You’ve changed Peter, and we are not going to put up with a little brat. I don’t know who you think you are but,” Steve pauses, glancing at Bucky who used his metal arm to spank Peter, “-we are not the ones who will let this slide.” 

“He was a piece of shit anyways babydoll. Got you all hooked up on the wrong kinda’ stuff, gettin’ ya’ mixed up with the bad kinds of people, and making you think we can talk back to us? No. That’s. Not. How. It. Works.” Bucky emphasized the last sentence with a powerful spank. By now, Peter’s ass felt hot to the touch and were not doubt cherry red. Peter felt his bottom lip tremble, everything he’s done for the past few months, all the bad boy attitude he created just for Harley, his now cheating ex, came crashing down on him. 

“I’m sorry! I-I just wanted to be like him! He’s so cool and he just never gets caught and, but I didn’t want to make you guys hate me!” Peter buried his head into the couch cushion, embarrassed. Bucky hauled him up so that Peter was straddling him. Peter whimpered at the contact of his sore ass and Bucky’s strong thighs meeting. 

“Oh baby,” Steve crooned, petting Peter’s hair as he sobbed into Bucky’s shoulder. “We’re not mad at ya’ we’re mad at what you’ve become. You were such a good boy baby, and we want that Peter back.” 

“You’re-you’re not mad? Even though,” Peter bit his lip, coming out of his hiding spot. Bucky wiped Peter’s eyes, clearing away the rest of the tears. “...Even though I was doing bad things?” 

“Well you’ve learned your lesson now haven’t you?” Bucky said as his hands meandered across Peter’s torso, ending at the v of Peter’s hips. Bucky pet the exposed skin there sending shivers down Peter’s body. “Yes please, please, no more spanking. I promise I’ll be good Bucky, promise I’ll be good Stevie.” 

“You’ll be good hm? Only for us?” Bucky’s hands got possessive around Peter’s waist, and Steve shuffled so his broad chest met Peter’s back. Steve’s hand came unexpectedly around Peter’s neck, putting pressure but not squeezing, his throat. 

Peter flushed. “I-..yeah, only for you.” He relaxed into Steve’s chest, arching his hips forward and head back. Bucky started to unzip Peter’s pants, slowly rocking the jeans down until they met at Peters knees and the sofa. 

“Fuckk baby, look at your little cocklet tenting your undies.” Bucky debauched moan caused Peter’s dick to pulse, which the big boys both took notice of. “Did the spanking get you hard baby? Hm? Or was it us putting a claim on what’s ours that got you all hot?” Steve’s baritone voice whispered seductively into Peter’s ear as Steve peppered kisses along the sides of Peter’s shoulder and neck, never releasing the grip he had on Peter’s throat. Peter whimpered, having no idea what to say in response. 

Bucky pulled down Peters underwear as a response, licking his lips as he revealed the cute blushing cock Peter had. It was on the smaller side, cut, and the head was a blushing pink. Peter himself was clean shaven throughout, giving him an innocent look. 

“Fuck.” Bucky and Steve both cursed at the same time, absolutely obssesed with the image that Peter painted. Peter unknowingly thrusted his hips forward, grinding against the soft pants Bucky had on. He liked the feeling, and did it again. 

“Awh, look at our needy little boy. He just needed someone to give him a firm and-“ Bucky grabbed at Peter’s dick, using precum to create a smooth glide. “helping hand. He just wanted to be put into place, isn’t that right?” As soon as Bucky finished that sentence, Steve tightened the grip on Peter’s throat, which made him moan. “Yes-yes, oh please, it hurtsss-“ Peter moaned out, ready for an orgasm about yesterday. “Ah, Stevie, you think we should give this boy an orgasm? After everything? I think he needs to earn it, he’s been a little naughty.” Bucky tightened his hand at the base of Peter’s dick, causing Peter to try to buck back to get the pressure off, grinding into Steve’s apparent erection. 

Bucky let up, grabbing Peter’s hips, forcing Peter to grinding down on Bucky’s hard on, then back to Steve’s. As Peter was adjusting the to new angle that gave him so much pleasure, Steve’s unoccupied hand dropped to Peters sensitive nipples. He rubbed just the tip of the nipple and had Peter shaking, messing up the rhythm Bucky had set for him. “Oh fuck-fuck, yeah that’s it, please keep doing that!” Peter was just blanking our mentally, overloaded with pain and pleasure. “Oh, sensitive are we, hm baby?” Steve pinched down, and Peter’s dick shot off like a rocket. “Oh- oh-FUCK!” Peter was ready to cum when Bucky’s hand closed again around the base of his cock. 

“Hhhng, pleaseplease let me cummm-“ Peter was panting like a bitch in heat, tired of being edged. 

“No, you’ll come when Stevie and I think you earned it.” Bucky traced the underside of Peter’s tip, giving Peter more pleasure that was starting to borderline pain. Steve’s eager hand dropped from his nipples to Peters freshly shaved hole. Steve shoved two fingers into Peter’s mouth. “Suck it, it’s the only lube you’ll be getting tonight.”

Peter eagerly laved at the fingers in his mouth, trying not to bite down as Bucky continued to tease his sensitive cock. Steve abruptly pulled them out of his mouth, tracing the rim of Peter’s hole. Steve pushed a finger in, having little resistance. “Cmon baby, let me in your pretty little hole. That’s it, push back.” Steve’s fingers glided in after the initial push, and he twisted his finger all around to find Peter’s little button. He slid a second finger in, and finally, found Peter’s prostrate. 

“Ah-ah, oh my god, do that again please-“ Steve pressed down hard, then eased up. He continued this pattern, all while Bucky is lightly stroking Peter’s cock. “Ohh-I’m so close, let me cum!” Steve’s fingers were still toying with his prostrate, and Bucky has starting twisted his hand over the top of his tip. Peter was ready to burst, he felt his balls drawing up—

“daddIES-!” Peter squealed at the intense pressure of Bucky rubbing his slit and Steve pressing back into his prostrate, using the hand he had left on Peter’s throat and tightened it, causing Peter to shake and shiver and roll his eyes to the back of his head. Steve using his little button to milk Peter’s dick, and Bucky continued stroking as Peter rode out his orgasm. “hmh, hnng, it’s too much please—ughhh.” Bucky tisked and shook his head.

“Get on your knees baby, we didn’t say you could cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, my superior update is probably going to be next if anyone was wondering. for the forced baby!peter, i’m probably going to turn it into a series with one shots that kinda have plot and kinda go together.
> 
> and for anyone still reading, i hope you all understand how terrible i am at writing. weird, i know, and that’s why it takes me so long to update - because i cant type fast enough so i get annoyed with myself. anyways 
> 
> leave comments for mistakes and opinions


End file.
